Romeo and Juliet
by brokendownpalace
Summary: This is a Romeo and Juliet kind of story. I was up at 1:00 in the morning, tears rolling down my face and nose, as well as my mascara, so I hope you enjoy this one. It's certainly better than the last one i used this song for! (Slipped Away- Avril Lavign


Na na, Na na na na na. I miss you, Miss you so bad I don't forget you, Oh it's so sad  
  
Her body fell to the ground with a soft thud, Peter Pettigrew's knife thrust into her stomach. He had been sent by Voldermort to kill her. Harry dropped down beside her and sat her up in his arms. "Hermione, why did you come with me tonight? Why did you follow me out here?" He asked, looking into her wide eyes.  
"I've never let you go alone before, why would I start now?" She said to him.  
  
I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly... The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same...  
  
There she lay, the girl of his dreams, dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do to save her. He held her closer to him; she was already getting cold, even in his arms.  
"I'll miss you Harry." She whispered to him.  
"You won't have to miss me, because you're not going anywhere, and neither am I." He said.  
"I promise to visit you." She said, even more quietly.  
"Stop talking like you're going somewhere far away Hermione. You're going to be alright. You promised me we'd be together forever. Remember? We're going to get married, and buy a big house, and have three kids and a dog. Remember? And Ron's going to live in the spare room. Don't you want that anymore Hermione?" He asked, as tears leaked out his emerald green eyes.  
  
Na na, Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't...  
  
"Harry, I want that more than anything. I want you to be happy. I won't be here for you to have all that with though. You need to find someone else." She said, beginning to cry as well.  
"I don't want that with anyone but you." He said. "I love you. You're the only one I'll ever love." She used all her energy to reach up and touch his face for the last time.  
"Please hold on." He said through tears. "Please, I beg you, please hold on, I love you. I need you here, with me. Please." He begged her, taking her hand in his. She was as cold as ice.  
"I don't want to be without you Harry. I'm scared." She said, tears still falling from her eyes. "But I have to go now. You mean more to me than anything. I love you." Harry bent down and kissed her before her eyes closed and her last breath escaped her.  
  
I hope you can hear me 'Cause I remember it clearly The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same... I had my wake up Why won't you wake up? I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by...  
  
He sat in shock as his rocked her small body in his arms. Her beautiful brown curls shone in the moonlight, and there were streaks left on her beautiful porcelain face where the tears had fallen. Even in death, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the thing he loved more than life itself. His Juliet.  
  
Now you're gone, now you're gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
She was no longer afraid, or in pain, but Harry would have given anything to have just one more day with her. One more day to hold her in his arms. One more day to love her. One more day to kiss her. One more day to say everything was going to be alright. But her days were gone. And he couldn't understand why he was being punished this way. Why Hermione? Why his Juliet?  
  
Now you're gone, now you're gone There you go, there you go Somewhere you're not coming back  
  
But he decided he couldn't wait till forever to see her. He would have all the time in the world to hold her, love her, kiss her, and tell her everything would be alright. He gently laid her head on the ground and took the dagger out of her stomach. He looked at the blood of his angel and brought the blade to his wrist. He cut through his flesh with no feeling. He took the blade in his other hand, and tore through the flesh on his other arm. The blood was flowing out of his vanes, and into the night, as he rested his head on her stomach. He slowly faded into darkness, and met her on the other side. Her Romeo.  
  
The day you slipped away Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same no... The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it wont be the same oh...  
  
A group of students found them the next day. They came screaming up to the castle, and found Ron straight away. They told him what they had found, and he was running before any of the teachers could stop them. He broke through the chain Dumbledore and McGonagall had made to keep him from seeing them, and threw himself to the ground. His two best friends lay dead, on the ground. He wept as he took both of them in his arms. His best friends were gone.  
  
I miss you... 


End file.
